


Cuddling

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Johnny is attention starved smh, M/M, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean Girls References, honestly an amazing crossover, no actual sex though, they're bbies, warning ; sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Johnny is "attention starved" and goes to Dally for affection. that's it.Prompt 2 - Cuddling
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 48





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt 2 for a 30 day OTP challenge i started and never finished, I'm gonna try and slowly do the other prompts!! (though i can never stick to one consistent ship to do them all with, so it'll be varied)
> 
> this is so short jeez

Johnny plopped down on the bed whining intensely, Dally snickered in response turning his head to the smaller “what's up Johnnycake?” he asked stroking the others hair.

“I have been starved of attention.” Johnny stated, matter of factly. 

Dallas raised an eyebrow “is that so now?” Johnny nodded. 

“Well-” Dally slipped his arms around the smaller and kissed the top of his head. Johnny smiled contently as he snuggled his head into Dally’s neck. “Better?” he asked stroking his hair with his free hand “mhm.” it was hardly a response, but Dally couldn’t care less. 

They stayed in this position for a while, until they were very rudely interrupted by Soda-

“Hey Darry’s going to the store-” Soda started as he stared blankly at the two boys on HIS bed. “Uh- do you want anything? Some snacks? A condom?” he Asked and Dallas threw a pillow at him in response.

“hit me a pack of smokes and a coke would ya? Do ya want anything Johnny?” Johnny shook his head, though you could hardly tell as he was full on buried into Dally's neck, but Dallas felt the movement. 

Soda nodded walking out slowly before shouting back at them “don’t go getting down on my bed ya hear me?!” Dally just rolled his eyes, resting his head on Johnny’s and sighing contently.


End file.
